


i got hit by a car and can't get up

by jayeinacross



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's beginning to think that the closest he's ever going to get to a civilian life again is living in yet another remote canyon with no place to go and nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got hit by a car and can't get up

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-season 11. Title is completely irrelevant.

Tucker's beginning to think that the closest he's ever going to get to a civilian life again is living in yet another remote canyon with no place to go and nothing to do. This might actually be a step down from previous situations, which isn't the most positive outlook, but seriously. It sucks. So maybe he's not stuck in the desert with aliens trying to eat him, but Carolina and Church just disappeared without even saying goodbye, leaving the rest of them trapped in this canyon, living in the remains of their crashed spaceship with a limited supply of food and little to no hope of being rescued. It _really_ sucks.

He also suspects that some of Wash's negativity is starting to rub off on him. And maybe some of his paranoia too, because Tucker just can't shake this feeling he has. Past experience tells him that there's a reason they're still here, and it's not going to be a good one.

Still, sometimes it doesn't seem so bad, once Tucker forgets about the possible -- and let's face it -- probable impending danger. At least he's with people he knows here (seriously, fuck that desert) and the ship has power. The scenery's probably nicer than Blood Gulch too. That's something.

And then there's Wash, who makes Tucker run drills all day and repair their equipment and clean their base, and fucks him on a pretty regular basis. The sex is good, though sex with anyone at this point would be good. But Wash -- Wash drives him crazy, with the training and the work and the way he just takes charge, and half their conversations turn into arguments, which turn into something else more often than not nowadays. 

Sex with Wash is fucking amazing, and that kind of drives Tucker crazy too. 

He supposes that there's something to be said about sleeping next to Wash, who's warm and always manages to find a way to curl into Tucker once he's asleep, even if they start at opposite sides of the bed. If he falls asleep at all, that is. Tucker always wonders how he manages to function when he only sleeps for a few hours at a time and still pushes himself as hard as he pushes everyone else. Maybe it's a Freelancer training thing, or maybe it's just a Wash thing. Either way, Wash is consistently up in the morning before anyone else, which is why Tucker's so surprised to wake up one day to find him still fast asleep, one arm flung over Tucker's chest. He doesn't always look this peaceful when he sleeps; a few times he's woken Tucker up in the middle of the night because he's been muttering and thrashing around. He's breathing slow and steady now though, so Tucker doesn't wake him, just lies next to him and lets him sleep.

Wash has a lot of scars. He keeps them hidden most of the time, and Tucker's never really gotten a good look at him -- he's noticed them before, obviously, but every time he's been in a position to really see them, he's been otherwise occupied. Usually by Wash's dick. But he's felt them beneath his fingers and his mouth, raised lines of scar tissue all over his body. Tucker assumes that most of them are just from missions and training, pretty standard injuries for a Freelancer, considering the kind of work they did, but there are a few touches that Wash flinches away from -- the bullet wound on his back, the small scars at the base of his neck. Those are the ones that signify the worst betrayals that Wash has suffered, and his reactions to them say more about how he feels than he'll speak aloud. Tucker's got a few scars of his own, some from his childhood and his time in the desert, but most from stupid accidents back in Blood Gulch, like that time Caboose found a can opener. But none of his mean as much as Wash's do, and Tucker's really the only one that Wash lets see them. They doesn't talk about what _that_ means, either. They don't talk about much, to be honest. Orders and jibes and jokes they can do, but serious conversations about their feelings just aren't a thing that either of them are good at. That's how they ended up doing this, after all. Tucker's always been better at communicating with his body, using hands and lips rather than words.

When Wash finally does start to wake up and moves his arm, Tucker just leans up on one elbow and watches him. He's blinking slowly, hair sticking up all over the place, and Tucker takes the time to appreciate the sight of early-morning Wash. It's usually Wash that's awake first, often dressed and in his armour by the time Tucker even manages to drag himself out of bed, so it's nice to see him all hazy from sleep for once.

Outside, Caboose starts shouting for Freckles to fetch.

There are upsides and downsides to what they've got going on here. Tucker takes the good where he can get it, and supposes that he'll just have to live with the rest. It's not like he doesn't have practice dealing with Caboose, and the Reds aren't actively trying to kill them anymore. Probably. Tucker watches Wash sit up and pull on one of his worn-thin t-shirts and decides that he'll enjoy the little things while he can. Maybe there are a couple of things that compensate for the fucked up situations they always seem to get themselves into.

Wash looks around the room blearily and says, "We really need to clean up in here. Do you even have any clean clothes left?"

"You know," Tucker sighs loudly, "sometimes I think you're just taking advantage of me to get me to do chores."

"Well, that's not the only reason."

Tucker can't really imagine going back to civilian life at all, and he's pretty sure Wash feels the same way. After everything they've been through, going home and getting a regular job and an apartment and maybe a cat seems too surreal now. Life might be easier if he didn't have to deal with Caboose finding homicidal robots to befriend, but he's had a long time to accept that this is just his life now. Church might be gone, and that's something they're all still dealing with, but seeing as the rest of them haven't found a way out of this canyon yet, Tucker's pretty sure he doesn't have to worry about anyone else leaving without a word.


End file.
